Go Flamingo
by Yuri Sisteble
Summary: A sequel to 'So Much Later'. It's 20plus years after So The Drama. Shego has been married to Motor Ed for years. GJ agent Flamingo must deal with who her birth parents are. I'm sure some readers guessed them during the first story. Recent expansion of fin
1. Cave Match

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set 25 years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

Global Justice agent, Flo Ming, and the Stoppable twins, Don and Anne, were battling Shego and Motor Ed in a diamond mine. The older couple had been collecting some diamond samples when the young trio arrived. 

"Get the cute one, Honey," Shego ordered Ed. "I'll handle the twins."

"Righto, Dearest." Ed shouted back as he cocked his energy weapon.

Shego leaped into the air and twirled as she came down between the twins with her outstretched hands glowing with green fire and her long, black-and-white-striped hair wrapping around her green and black harlequinesque jumpsuit.

Anne and Don reacted by back flipping in opposite directions. Don toward the center of the large underground chamber, Anne up onto some equipment stacked against the wall. She nearly lost her balance as she landed on top of a large box.

Flo took advantage of the chamber's space by flying about, her body exuding a pink glow as she did so.

Motor Ed fired upon her from below, with little success. "You gave me the tough one on purpose. Didn't you, Love?" he called out.

"I just didn't want an opponent named '_Flamingo_', okay," Shego yelled back as she jumped at Don.

Flo took this as a cue and swooped down at the green and black blur and swept her up just as she was taking a glowing swipe at Don.

Motor Ed then shifted his aim at Don and opened fire.

"What's the matter, Shego?" Flo jibed as she carried the struggling woman about the chamber. "Don't like birds?"

"There are things I like better," Shego admitted as she wriggled an arm free.

Flo responded by grabbing an ankle and letting the rest of Shego loose. "Like falling?"

"Try me," Shego dared the young Global Justice agent.

Don zigged-zagged around the cave evading Motor Ed's energy blasts.

Anne slowly crept up behind Ed, carrying a metal rod she had found, trying not to breathe too heavily.

Ed kicked one leg behind himself, knocking Anne down, "Nice try, Blondie," he smirked at her. Then he stopped smiling and looked at her frankly, "Seriously!" Then he noticed that there was a steel rod piercing the primary power converter on his energy gun. It started to spark and crackle.

"Thank you," Anne cried as she jumped behind the cover of some crates.

Ed threw the weapon into the air, where it exploded, not very far from Flo.

Shego kicked free as the flyer reacted, and somersaulted into a crouch upon the floor of the cavern.

"Time to go, Ed," Shego called as the cavern's ceiling started to rumble. "Meet you by the car!" she then ran into a nearby tunnel.

Flo Ming quickly followed Shego, flying down the tunnel after her.

Anne cried out, "Don! This doesn't look good."

"This way, Anne!" Don was running to another exit. "I got Ed!"

Anne ran after Don. She could barely make out another figure ahead of Don in the tunnel.

The twins pursued Motor Ed up the tunnel until they reached outside. There they saw Ed had started up a large monster truck painted with an alternating green and black pattern.

The large vehicle was now aimed at the tunnel entrance, as was the energy weapon mounted on the hood. "Don't cause me any more trouble and you won't get fried." He yelled. "Seriously."

The twins looked at each other before raising their hands up even with their shoulders. Don smiled sheepishly.

Ed looked down on the pair a moment. "Such well behaved kids!" he said just loud enough to be heard over the engine. "Well, so long!" he yelled as he backed up and turned. "Thanks for the anniversary presents!"

The green and black truck then sped away.

"Anniversary?" the twins simultaneously asked each other. They then both shrugged and started walking off to find Flo.


	2. A Darth Moment

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set 25 years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

Flo flew in pursuit of Shego, who was running in the narrow mine tunnel, as long as she could. Once close enough she altered the pink glow around her, disappeared from behind Shego and appeared in front of her, blocking the way ahead. 

Shego stopped and crouched like a cat. "I'd rather not hurt you, baby girl," Her hands began to glow green, "But I can."

"You are not getting by me," gloated Flo. "And I am not your baby girl."

Shego stood up a little as she let out a wry laugh, "Actually, you're wrong on both counts." She grinned wildly.

"Say what?" Flo couldn't help but be shocked.

Shego kicked Flo's feet out from under her. She then leapt over her fallen foe and ran up the shaft, only to stop twenty-five feet down when Flo appeared in front of her again, bathed in a momentary pink glow.

"Nice try," quipped the young agent. "But I'm not Luke Skywalker, and you're not my mother."

"Ahh," Shego said. "Now you're half right." She let the energy on one hand fade out and pointed it at Flo in a pistol shape. "That kind of improvement makes me proud."

Flo braced herself, "You are not leaving, Shego."

"Look," Shego actually took on a serious tone. "You're a smart, good looking kid," she said as she stroked her own, long, black and white striped hair. "You're adopted," Shego counted off each fact with the fingers of her hand, "you have colorful glowing powers," Shego held up the other hand that was still glowing green. "I'm surprised you hadn't thought of this by now."

"Can it!" yelled Flo.

"If you don't believe me, ask your uncles, they're straight up." Shego looked thoughtful. "Better yet, have those G.J. science nerds compare our DNA. They should have my profile on file somewhere, knowing them." She rolled her eyes.

Shego watched Flo in silence a moment.

Neither of them budged.

"Well," said Shego as both hands flared, "I'd love to stay for a tearful reunion, but Ed's waiting by the car." She tossed balls of green energy at a support beam over Flo's head.

This cut the beam at both ends and it started to fall on Flo's head.

Flo, realizing she had to be somewhere else fast, instinctively teleported to the first place she could see; behind Shego.

Watching the pink halo, Shego kicked her on the back of her skull just as she appeared. Flo fell down limp.

Shego ran out of the mine and was greeted by her husband, Motor Ed, who was driving their latest "Green Machine."

"Got the diamonds?" Shego asked as she jumped into the vehicle.

"In the back, Baby Doll." Ed punched the accelerator once she was in. "Now can we get those new injectors?" he added.

"First we get the diamonds cut and mounted," Shego barked.

"Yes, Dear," Ed said quickly.

* * *

Flo woke up to see the Stoppable twins tending her wounds. Even then she lay silent a moment, unmoving.

"You O.K., Flo?" asked Anne.

"It looks like they got away clean," said Don as Flo sat up slowly.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Flo barked with a stern face.

"Okay," said the twins together.

"I want to check something out at HQ, ASAP."

"You have a lead?" asked Anne hopefully.

"Something like that." griped Flo.

Hours later, Flo walked into Global Justice's main lab. Dr. Load was running some routines on his supercomputer.

"Doc, could I ask a favor?" she said quietly as she stepped up behind him.

"Sure, Flo." He turned to face her, "What can I do?"

"This is rather...sensitive," Flo held her hands together in front of her.

"O.K." said Wade. "I can be discreet."

"I need a file comparison done." Flo sat down slowly.

"Absolutely," Dr. Load smiled. "What files?"

Flo picked up a pencil. "DNA Files." She tapped the end of the pencil against the desk.

"You're a trusted agent," Wade told her. "Which files?"

"Mine," she slammed the pencil down. "Mine... and..." She stood up again, slowly.

"Flo, are you all right?" Wade said, his eyes wide.

"and Shego's." Flo was standing straight and at attention, as tall as she could. Her eyes were moist.

Wade blinked. His face did not change. "I'll have the results in a half hour."


	3. Results

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set 25 years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

Flo sat in the lounge. The television was on a national news channel. Some sort of political debate was going on about international relations. Listening to the bickering reminded her of how her parents sound when they argue; civil, yet determined. Her REAL parents. Not her birth parents, the ones she had never met. 

No, she has met them. She's engaged them in combat. She saw them earlier today.

NO! That's not proven.

Flo heard herself paged over the sound system. The Director wants her. Flo hoped it wasn't a new assignment. She didn't feel up to another field mission now. She'd have to explain why if she turned down a mission.

Flo went to the ladies room first, she couldn't help looking at herself in the mirror an extra moment. She kept her raven black hair short because it was rather unruly when it got long. She had green eyes and fair - some say truly white - skin. With longer hair and a little colored lighting, she would look just like Shego. Flo let the door slam on the way out.

When she reached the Director's office, Flo noticed a knot in her stomach. She wished she had eaten a better lunch. She couldn't remember what she had for lunch.

"Have a seat, Flo," said the redheaded Director as the agent entered.

Flo sat down carefully, feeling weak.

"Have you spoken with Wade today?" The Director asked.

Flo suddenly felt cold. "Yes, ma'am."

"Perhaps a little while ago?"

Flo felt a twinge of anger. He said he'd be discreet. "Yes."

The Director stepped from behind her desk. "Did you request the comparison he's running?" She sat in the other chair next to Flo.

"Didn't he tell you I did?" Flo almost growled.

"Wade told me nothing, Flo." Director Possible smiled at her.

"Then... Director- ?"

"Please." The director put her hand on top of Flo's hand, "Call me Kim." She then took a deep breath. "I've had an alert in place on my system to notify me when this comparison was done." She looked calmly into Flo's eyes. "Wade probably doesn't know I was notified."

Flo's head was spinning, "Why..". Then a thought landed squarely. "You knew about this?"

"No, but I suspected." She spoke clearly, softly, and calmly. "As you obviously do now." She paused. "Did your encounter with Shego this morning prompt this?"

Flo realized there were tears on her face. She sobbed. "She... told me."

"She told you straight out?" Kim seemed surprised.

Flo nodded, "Like it was a joke."

Kim put an arm around Flo.

Flo moved in closer and they embraced. "I didn't believe her at first. Then she said I should check it." Flo pushed Kim back just enough to look her in the face, "So I am."

Kim smiled. "Wade should have those results about now."

Flo knew she was right, but she didn't want to move. Kim's arms were very comforting. Was it because she didn't want to know the answer?

"You want some company?" asked Kim.

Flo nodded weakly.

"Come on," Kim led her out of the office with an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Wade was surprised to see them together. "Hi Kim." He cleared the screen before him. "What brings you here?" 

Kim gave Flo a squeeze about her shoulders, "Moral support."

"She knows about the test, Doc," said Flo.

"I was about to call you, Flo," said Wade. "I haven't seen the results. I thought you should be the first."

"Should we go?" asked Kim.

"No," Flo stepped up to the terminal and held Wade's hand as she sat down. "I want you both here."

Wade stepped just far enough back to place the screen out of his view. He stood next to Kim.

Flo turned the screen back on. It read, 'Scan complete'. She clicked 'Results'. The screen changed to show a mug shot of Shego and an ID photo of Flo. In between were comparison percentages. 'Overall comparison - 55.8 per cent'. 'Possibility of familial relationship - 99.999 per cent'. 'Possibility of parentage - 99.999 per cent'.

Tears began to flow again. Flo stood slowly and turned to her friends. "Shego is my mother," she breathed.

The two embraced her together.


	4. Homecoming

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age, and just a few others, are mine.

* * *

Director Possible immediately gave Agent Ming paid leave time from Global Justice. Flo's revelation never left the lab. Kim and Wade never mentioned it again. Even though such information deserved to be in Flo's personnel file, no changes were made. Not yet. 

Flo decided she wanted to go home for a while. Maybe a visit to her own childhood would make her feel better.

Mom and Dad greeted her at the airport with a huge hug. The ride home was quiet. Flo took everything up to her fluffy pink room immediately and plopped herself onto her frilly old bed. For as long as she could remember, pink was her color. Not her favorite color, just her color. Even before her glowing power emerged, her room and many of her clothes had been pink. She took a good long nap.

It wasn't until Flo's favorite meal, meat loaf with candied yams, that her parents really asked anything.

"Sooo, " her dad said as he took another helping of yams, "what do we owe this wonderfully sudden visit to?"

Flo picked at her meat, "I needed some time to sort things out."

"May we ask what you're sorting? Asked mom.

Flo sighed, "We found my birth folks."

"You don't sound happy about that," said mom, as she moved her blonde bangs out of her eyes.

"Did they turn out to be space aliens, after all?" asked Dad with a face of mock shock.

Flo managed a smile, "No, Dad."

"Then what's the problem?" asked Dad.

"They're international criminals," she said weakly. "I was trying to apprehend them a few days ago when she told me."

"So this is on the word of a criminal that says she is your birth mother," said Mom.

"The DNA matched, Mom" Flo took a bite of meat loaf.

"Do they glow too?" Dad might have been trying to make light of the problem.

"She does." Flo nodded. "It's green and she uses it as a weapon."

"It must have been quite a shock," Mom said slowly, "Learning it that way."

"That's the truth," Flo put particular emphasis on the first word.

"You know we're here for you, Florie," said Mom.

"Thanks, guys," Flo spoke with a little more strength. "I think that's why I'm here."

After dinner, they played a new board game her parents had purchased. Learning how to play did take Flo's mind off her job and her parentage.

Flo managed to win one of several games that night before she went to bed.

She took off her clothes and slipped into a loose gown. She lied on her bed a moment before she glowed pink and floated up to the rafters above her bed. She reached up onto a rafter almost without thinking and pulled down a green stuffed rabbit she had hidden there years before. "Hi, Cuddlekins." She smiled and hugged the toy close as she floated back down onto the bed. She was asleep just before she touched the bed.

Flo enjoyed the time with her folks; it seemed much like being a teen again. But she tried not to slip into the same irresponsible routine she had been in years ago. She was twenty-one now, a true adult, with truly adult problems.

"Do you know much about the rest of their family?" Mom asked when Flo expressed concern again about her birth parents. "They can't all be evil. Can they?"

"Well," Flo thought out loud. "He's got a cousin who's worse than he is. But she..." Flo tried to remember what Shego had said in the mine. "She said I had some uncles." Flo sat up straight. "Honest uncles."

"Maybe you should look them up," said Mom.

Flo hugged her mother, "Thanks, Mom. I think I will."

Flo went sat at her parents' computer a short time later. She entered the encrypted address for G.J. and keyed in on the lab. Dr. Load was on the screen in a moment, accepting a cookie from a naked mole rat.

"Hi, Flo!" he called when he saw the connection open. "What do you know?"

Flo smiled. "I want to know more."

"What about?" Wade asked.

"Does Shego have any brothers?"

"Team Go, you mean."

"Team Go?" Flo raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, It's a family of superheroes." Wade said. "They've been kind of off and on over the years in Go City." He finished his cookie, "Shego was a member before she went bad."

"Do they all glow?" Flo said sarcastically.

"That's right."

"I was joking."

"Well, they do." protested Wade. "Just go there and see for yourself. You can't miss Go Tower."

"Go Tower?"

"It's their headquarters."

* * *

That's Chapter 4. I may expand on her folks, someday. Revising this chap. 

It's mostly fluff to let Flo get over all that sudden angst.

Special thanks to those who have placed me -as as Author!- on their alert! I'm honored and humbled.


	5. Anniversary

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set 25 years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

Shego playfully enjoyed chewing the last chicken wing. It wasn't lobster, but it was excellent. It had been Ed's turn to pick the anniversary dinner. While his preferences were lowbrow, he knew where to find the tastiest samples. 

"Scrumptious, Honey." she told her husband over the candlelit table.

"Thanks, Babe." Motor Ed brushed back his mullet with his fingers. " I knew you would like it."

Shego picked up their plates and stepped into the kitchen. "What's up next?" she asked coyly.

"Just a quiet evening at home," he stretched and let out his belt. "Thanks again for those injectors."

"Thanks for the jewelry," She countered as she handled her new diamond necklace playfully.

There was a knock at the door. "Oh yeah," called Ed as he rose, "My cousin is coming with best wishes."

Shego hesitated. Then she angrily asked, "Which cousin?"

Ed had already opened the door. She knew that if their visitor was who she thought it was, she would have to make Ed miserable for the next month.

"Drew-dog!" she heard Ed yell from the foyer.

Make that the next year.

Dr. Drakken walked into the den from the foyer. Shego could see him over the bar-style counter that separated the kitchen from the den. She wanted to hide. No, she wanted to hurt him - and Ed.

"How are you, Shego?" asked Drakken.

They both heard the front door shut.

"I was just dandy 'til now."

"Now Shego..."

"Don't you dare!" Shego pointed a finger at him.

A young blonde walked in after Drakken. She was dressed in a pink poodle skirt, white baby doll T-shirt, with a leather studded belt and bracelets. Her hair was cut in a mohawk. The youth hugged him tenderly.

"Shego," Drakken gestured toward her, "this is Bopper." He brought his hand back toward the girl. He then reversed the motion quickly, "Bopper, that's Shego."

"Hi," Bopper waved her fingers as she put an arm around Drakken.

Ed walked in, "Cute babe, Drew."

"Thank you," said Bopper.

"Teeny-bopper," growled Shego, "She's - what? - -Fifteen!"

"I'm twenty, thank you." Bopper curtseyed sarcastically. She turned to Ed. "Gotta bathroom?"

"The open door down that hall," Ed indicated a hall off the foyer.

Bopper kissed Drakken's cheek and started out of the room.

Shego told Drakken, "You are just a dirty old man."

"Don't we both know that!" Bopper called from the hall.

Shego did a double take. "What lies have you told her!" she yelled angrily.

"I seldom lie, Shego," Drakken deadpanned. "It's one of the few things my conscience demands."

"Babe!" Ed said in a soothing tone as he walked into the kitchen.

"Don't you 'Babe' me!" Shego's hands began to glow. She stood in a fighting stance for a moment.

Ed just looked at her lovingly.

Shego let the glow fade and walked up to Ed. "Thanks for ruining a great evening." She slapped him across the face and walked off toward the garage. Then she spun back toward Drakken. "You had better not be telling her lies about us!"

"Of course not, Shego." was his calm response.

Shego stomped into the garage.

"What was that about?" asked Drew.

"You knew this was a risk, Cuz," Ed had come back into the den and was settling into an easy chair.

"I missed you, Drakky," cooed Bopper as she walked in. She gave him another kiss on the cheek, and then glanced around the room. "Where'd she go?"

* * *

Shego kicked one synthodrone and punched another before the first hit the ground. She then started on numbers three, four and five. Synthodrones aren't cheap, but these were old models and Ed deserved having to spend extra time fixing them for getting her mad enough to need an unscheduled workout. 

You reap what you sow.

Shego hated that about life, even if it wasn't working against her this time. It had beaten her soundly in the past.

Another drone was about to get the drop on her, when it melted. She had been letting her mood affect her workout instead of the other way around. Surprised by the fortuitous melting, Shego scanned the room. Bopper was standing by the door, turning a music disc in her fingers.

"You're totally better than Drakky said," the youth commented.

Shego just grunted and walked over to a punching bag in the corner.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, Shego," Bopper walked up to the green clad woman as she kicked the bag repeatedly. "I didn't realize your history with him was so..." She stopped when Shego shot her an evil look.

"I was just an employee," Shego spat as another kick connected. "He was just my boss," another even harder kick.

"Understood." The kid looked down when she said it. "He and I are closer than that ourselves." She stepped back as the bag suddenly lurched toward her from the force of Shego's latest kick. "My idea."

Bopper watched Shego as she switched to a series of punches. "Any tips for a novice employee?"

Shego paused. Her breathing was heavy. She had to catch her breath again before she spoke. "Yeah."

Shego punched the bag extra hard. She spoke in time with her punches, so that each word was accompanied by physical force. "No." "clones." "No." "Mind." "Control."

She paused again for breath, then started again with twice the force. "Never." "Get." "DRUNK." "With." "Your." "BOSS".

Bopper smirked, "Sounds like fun to me."

* * *

Thanks to those who voted! 

Is Shego recommending AA?

Next Chapter: "Go Go"


	6. Go Go

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set 25 years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

Flo took a commercial flight to Go City the following day. She had been on assignment all over the world, but she had never been to Go City before. Odd for a town with enough crime to warrant a super team of crime fighters. 

She saw Go Tower before the plane landed. It was hard to miss a tower built to resemble the letters 'GO'. The pilot even mentioned over the speakers that the island it sat on would be visible on approach. It seemed that Go City was proud of Team Go.

Once clear of the airport, Flo simply flew to the island. She found the front door, took a deep breath and knocked.

"Team Go Headquarters, can we help you?" came from a speaker next to the door, over a palm scanner.

"My name is Flo Ming," she said weakly. "I'd like to come in, if I may."

After a moment, the speaker crackled again, "Flamingo?" it said excitedly. "Please, come in!"

The door didn't open though.

The speaker turned on again, "Just put your glow on the pad."

They knew she had a glow? Well, they could have seen her flying in. But they called her by her agency codename.Though it's also her school nickname.

Flo placed her hand on the pad and let it glow. The door opened.

They must have heard of her if her print is in their pass files.

Who else knew her parentage before she did?

Flo walked through a foyer into a large cathedral style room. There was a large view screen dominating the far wall and a large round table dominating the room itself. Around the table were various chairs in different colors. In nearly every seat was a man wearing an outfit reminiscent of Shego's. Each jumpsuit had the same harlequin design of black and the color matching the chair they sat in. Unlike Shego, they all wore masks.

The blue one walked up to her. "Flamingo," the fiftyish man sing-songed. "It's a pleasure to finally have you here in Go Tower." Even his hair was blue. "I'm Hego."

He then turned to the table and gestured to each of the other men. "That's Mego," Hego indicated a man in his forties with purple hair and skin to match his suit. "Those are the twins, Wego," two men in their thirties, both in red chairs with suits to match. "You were fortunate to catch us during our regular strategy meeting."

"It's nice to meet you all," Flo noticed that there was a Monopoly game open on the table. "Were you expecting me?"

"Not at all," said Hego. "But you are welcome."

"Thank you," Flo tried to be polite. "But why is my hand print on your pass fil-"

"Oh, prints have nothing to do with it!" said Hego. "It's the Go Team Glow!" he held up a hand that was glowing blue.

Flo didn't think he was serious for a moment.

"The door is programmed to open when this glow, regardless of color, is activated on the pad," Hego explained.

"So Shego is allowed in here, too?" asked Flo.

"Of course," said Hego.

"Not she'd come," griped Mego.

"But she is still our sister," interjected Hego, "and welcome anytime, as are you, Flamingo."

Hego walked around the table to the only empty chairs. One was green, the other was pink.

The team all watched as Flo came and sat down in the pink chair. She was quite self-conciouse the entire time. She was rewarded with polite applause from them all.

"And may I say I'm happy you chose a name that fits into the Team Go tradition!" said Hego.

Flo suddenly realized it actually did fit into their hokey theme.

"So," Flo said trying to disappear into the chair, "You knew all about me?"

A twin said, "We'd heard of you on the news."

"I understand you fly," said the other.

"Yeah," smiled Flo, still self-concious. "Where did the glow come from?"

Mego spoke up before Hego could, "Rainbow colored comet hit our treehouse when we were kids, blah, blah, etc."

Hego seemed disappointed, "Yeah, that's right." He sat in the blue chair.

"So, What about yours?" asked one the guys in red, "Another comet?"

"Oh," Flo blushed meekly. " I figured you knew."

"Knew what?" asked the other Wego.

"Um," Flo so wished she could disappear, "Shego's my birth mother."

"So you're family, as well?" Hego slapped the table with a boom, upsetting all the Monopoly pieces. "That's wonderful!"

"Hey!" cried Mego. "I was winning!"

"Hey, maybe that means, my new son will have a glow!" said one of the twins.

"Ahem," said the other twin. "MY son."

"That's enough, you two," said Mego.

Flo glanced over at the green chair next to her. She actually found herself wishing Shego were there.

Hego suggested they start the Monopoly game over, inviting Flo to play. Everyone eventually agreed.

After several hours, Flo got used to her new uncles' eccentricities, which definitely went beyond their powers.

She learned that both the twins are married, but they seemed confused about which wife was which. One of them had a two year-old son, which was another argument.

Neither Hego nor Mego seemed to have settled down, apparently each for different reasons.

They never asked anything further about Shego. Seeming respectful of both theirprivacy. They did ask about her powers.

There were all surprised when they heard she could both fly and teleport. It seems all their powers were singular in type.

Mego seemed downright jealous.

Mego won the game, but Hego insisted that Flo deserved a trophy.

Hego asked the twins to get it for her.

A third 'Wego' appeared between the twins, left the room and returned with a package. "I hope it fits," he said as he laid it in front of Flo and disappeared in a red glow.

"This is too much," Flo said as she opened the box.

Inside was a jumpsuit. It was a perfect match for Shego's trademark outfit, with one obvious exception. Everywhere that Shego's suit is green, this one was pink.

"Way too much," Flo let her voice fall as she held it up.

"Wear it with pride," said Hego.

As Flo folded it back into the box it had come in, she thought that the only appropriate occasion to wear this outfit was Halloween.

* * *

Shego was in Aviarius' Nest. She was dodging exploding hummingbirds. Then he revealed the Flamingo of doom. 

Kim was there. She took out her stupid hair dryer and zip-lined onto the giant Flamingo's back. Then she just stood there commandingly. She leaned on the robot bird's neck, like a trainer leading a monstrous house pet.

The robot Flamingo looked down at Shego, "What's the matter, Mom?" Was it smiling? "Don't like birds?" It then lifted one foot over Shego.

Shego rolled out from under the stomping limb and stood up.

"Look who else I found, Mom" The Flamingo extended one wing. Sitting on that wing, was Drakken.

"She's quite a cute kid," Drakken said sweetly. "Don't you agree?" He grinned, "Mom?"

Shego bolted up in her bed. She was soaked in her own sweat. It took her a moment to steady her breathing. Her hair was a mess.

Days ago, no one else on Earth knew she'd ever had a child.

But now...

Shego had undone it herself. Flo knew. Shego herself wasn't positive that Flo was her daughter, but the kid was the most likely candidate she'd ever heard of.

Worse, she'd told the kid to check it using Global Justice files! If it's true, then-.

Shego got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

Her hair was a major mess. Several curlers had come out completely. The remaining ones were just barely staying in.

Her life was a major mess. Flo was going to confirm her claim. If it were true, then it would be put into the Global Justice files!

That's not quite public knowledge, but-

People will know. **Kim** will know.

She'll probably post it on the World Wide Web for chrissake.

Shego leaned on the bathroom counter as her emotion sapped her strength.

Why did she tell Flo? Why didn't she let it stay her own private secret?

"Why?" she called out.

A grunt came from the bed, "Z?"

Shego stepped back to the bathroom door. She saw Ed turn over in bed.

"Go back to sleep, Ed," she said softly.

* * *

One person made a guess as to father. I never claimed this was a mystery, but I will just let the story go. 

Flo's angst is nearly over, but Shego's has just begun!

Next Chapter: "Come Sail Away"


	7. Come Sail Away

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set twenty-plus years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

Shego and Ed parked the green machine on top of some beach chairs and jumped out. Ed wore a flowered shirt and some Bermuda shorts. She wore her favorite green and black bathing suit with a green robe to cover. 

The surf was just rough enough to peak interest.

"What are we doing here again?" asked Shego.

"I didn't tell you before and I'm not saying now," Ed rebuffed. "Seriously."

"Whatever."

"It's the beach, Babe," Ed spread his arms out wide, "Enjoy!"

They walked along for a while, occasionally passing other people, who were understandably surprised at seeing a woman with green skin. "Have you found this great spot yet, Ed," Shego wined. "I'm bored."

"There it is now, Hon," Ed pointed to a boat that was moored just off shore.

"It's sweet," Shego said as they waded out. "But shouldn't we check out just who we're stealing it from?"

"It's a gift, Babe!" He said as he pulled himself on board.

"Who from?" She asked suspiciously once she was on board.

"Drew," Ed was ready to duck.

Shego merely said, "Wow," as she surveyed the boat again.

She double-checked the equipment. The only radio was a weather alert receiver, but there was also a top-of-the-line RADAR and GPS system.

She put their lunch in the cabin and started the motor. "He didn't mention it the other night."

"You didn't give him a chance." Ed said, relaxed at the stern.

"True."

Once they were a few miles out, Shego turned off the motor and let it drift. "Do you think he's really with that kid he brought?" She asked as she lounged in a seat.

"Why not?"

"Ed, she's younger -," Shego stopped herself and coughed. "She's young enough to be his daughter."

"So were you."

"You know we weren't like that." Shego thought a moment. "Make that _grand_daughter!" she said, disgusted.

"It could work," Ed settled in next to her. "Some thought we would never last."

"Try most," she moved in close.

"Nineteen years, Babe!" Ed grinned. "We seriously showed them."

"I'm just happy you found me and broke me out of that funk."

"It wasn't easy, Sheg'," He kissed her cheek. "When you go into hiding, you really disappear!"

"I am a ninja, Ed" She nuzzled his neck.

"Why did you take off?"

Shego hesitated, "I needed time alone."

"You went on a two week vacation and were gone two years." Ed sounded concerned.

Shego looked out at the ocean.

Ed let her lean back against him as he put his arms around her.

Shego got comfortable leaning on her husband, "If you hadn't come by when you did, it could have been a lot longer."

"I got seriously worried when you left Drew so quick and sudden like that."

They sat a while. The waves were rocking them gently.

Ed asked, "Did something happen to make you leave so... suddenly?"

"No," she said firmly.

* * *

Over another large body of water, a large hovercraft flew high and fast. 

"We'll be near Go City soon, Drakky," Bopper yelled over the engines.

"Excellent!" Dr Drakken responded. "Once there, we can use our new Glow-Sappers to make Team Go powerless, and us..." Thrusting his arms up triumphantly, he cried, "All-Powerful!" He laughed maniacally, but there was no lightning.

"Ondrya, remind me to install some effects in here," Drakken rubbed his chin.

"Sure thing, Dr. D," Bopper typed into a terminal.

She then walked over to the table loaded with gadgetry. "How do these work again?"

Drakken joyfully walked over to explain. "Aviarius was a very informative cell mate in prison." Once at the table he beamed over his inventions, "From his description of the staff he used to temporarily steal Team Go's powers decades ago, I have designed these backpack mounted storage conduits with wrist mounted crystal collection units.

Once the resonance frequencies of each 'Go Glow' is analyzed, it is collected and converted to match the wearer's Kirlian aura."

"Totally tubular, Drak," smiled Bopper.

"You didn't understand a word, did you?" His eyebrows rose and lowered.

"A couple," she bowed her head and dragged one foot from side to side. "I know it'll totally work though," she raised her head again and grinned. "You're a totally awesome inventor!" She gave him a huge hug and landed a kiss squarely on his lips.

"Yes," said Dr. Drakken, "Yes, I am." He was finally appreciated. "This plan will definitely succeed." He grinned there in Bopper's arms. "According to my calculations, only two people on Earth have any chance of stopping us."

Bopper pouted, "Who could do such a thing?"

"Kim Possible or Shego."

"And their both totally out of the way, aren't they Drakky?"

"Yes, my dear Ondrya," he rubbed her back with one hand as they continued their embrace. "Shego is on a small boat in the middle of the ocean, with no way of knowing about anything that happens in Go City." Drakken grinned happily," And Kim Possible now directs Global Justice!"

"Soo?"

Drakken giggled, "So she's bound by the Go Treaty, which forbids Global Justice from interfering in the affairs of Team Go!" The giggle grew in another, bolder maniacal laugh.

When he was done, he said, "We really need some lightning in here."


	8. Be Bop A Go Go

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set twenty-plus years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

Flo stayed the night at Go Tower. They had a room ready for her too. It was a good thing she was already used to the color pink.

She called her parents before bed, and told them of her day and her 'new' uncles.

"Are you going to be a superhero now?" asked Mom.

"Well, that wouldn't be much of a jump from special agent to superhero, Dear," Dad pointed out.

"I hadn't thought about it, Mom," said Flo. "I'll let you know if it happens."

As she settled into bed, Flo wished she had brought a toothbrush, or bedclothes, or Cuddlekins. That little green rabbit had gotten her through a lot.

The following morning, she rose late and showered first thing. She wished she had new clothes to change into. There was the Go suit...

No. Halloween isn't for months. She should get dressed and go shopping.

Flo was barely back in her T-shirt and jeans when thunder struck - while the sun was shining in her window?

Flo looked out the window. Some sort of large vehicle was hovering just off the island and smoke was billowing up from the first floor!

Flo ran out of her room while trying to rack her brain as to who would attack Go Tower and why.

When Flo reached the first floor, she paused before entering the grand room. She could see her uncles lying on the floor, defeated.

Then she saw Dr. Drakken. With him was some girl with a blonde mohawk, a yellow poodle skirt - and leather studded accessories? She was obviously a fashion criminal even before Drakken got to her.

Flo watched as the two of them each seemed to be drawing the red glow out of each of the twins.

"Look what I can do, Drakky" the girl said as two red, glowing duplicates of her appeared at each of her flanks.

"As can I, Bopper" He made a single red clone next to him.

"Oh, but I think I know some real fun we can have with this power," Bopper grinned as her copies both walked up to his and gave it a kiss on both cheeks at once.

"That is an intriguing thought," Drakken laughed.

Flo had a few thoughts of her own. She'd never met Dr. Drakken. She didn't know a great deal about him. His files said that he was a mad scientist wanting to take over the world. He escaped prison just after she joined Global Justice nearly a year ago. This was the first anyone had heard of him since then.

"So" said Bopper, "what do we do with them now?"

"That's all of them," said Drakken. "Toss them out so we can settle into our new crib."

Of course, they don't know about Flo. This started ideas brewing in Flo's head.

Bopper picked up the limp Hego with a blue glowing hand. "Gladly," She threw Hego out the gaping hole in the back wall and into the waters of Go Bay. She then did the same to the others.

Bopper then relaxed in the blue chair, "Hey, Dr. D."

"Yes, Bopper" Drakken responded. "These seats are quite nice aren't they?" He leaned back in the purple one.

"Whose is that one?" Bopper pointed at the pink chair.

"Oh," he said lightly, "some second string rube they saw on TV with a glow like theirs." He waved at the chair as if to shoo it away. "They don't even know who he is."

"I hope it's not a guy," She giggled. "But they made a chair anyway?" Bopper found this odd.

Drakken seemed ready to nod off to sleep. "Far too trusting, if you ask me," He yawned. "They keep expecting Shego to come back, too."

"What about the hole, Doc?" asked Bopper.

Drakken opened one sleepy eye, "You're super strong, now." He closed his eyes again. "Why don't you patch that up?"

"Okay," Bopper said eagerly. She then walked over to the wall and started moving large pieces of rubble.

Flo thanked dumb luck that they hadn't noticed her yet. She slipped back upstairs and made her way toward the roof. She had to contact Global Justice.

Any use of the Go Tower's system could alert Drakken to her presence. Flo felt like punishing herself for not having at least a mobile phone. As an agent, she'd never needed one. But now that she was on leave, she didn't have any agency equipment. She resolved then never to leave G.J. headquarters without a communicator, even when off duty. Once on the roof, Flo flew over to Go City. To a phone.


	9. She Went

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set twenty-plus years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

Flo found a pay phone and placed a person-to-person call to Director Possible herself. There was no time for the chain of command. With all the help and understanding that Kim had given her recently, Flo hoped that she would understand this as well. 

"Is everything all right, Flo?" The director asked once the connection was established.

"Dr. Drakken has taken over Go Tower and stolen Team Go's powers," Flo reported simply.

Kim was silent a moment, "Where are you?"

"I'm in Go City," Flo glanced around at the signs. "Corner of DiMaggio and Sullivan."

"Are you O.K?"

"I'm fine," Flo found herself talking faster now. "I was never seen in the tower and got away clean. You have to send a team!"

The Director sounded odd, "I can't."

"What!" Flo was shocked, "What has G.J. spread so thin that - ?"

Kim interrupted, "It's not that, Flo." Her tone sounded worse, "There's an agreement with the state that prevents us from interfering in matters concerning Go City, especially when Team Go is directly involved."

Flo was speechless. "I-I'm on my own?" she finally managed to stammer.

"Flo," Kim said soothingly, "What were you doing at Go Tower?"

"Visiting my uncles," she said weakly.

"So you were well received?" Director Possible asked carefully.

"That's an understatement!" Flo sounded a little stronger. "They'd already reserved a bunch of pink stuff for me," She almost giggled as she said that. "And that was before they knew I was family."

"Flo," the Director sounded rather determined. "Did you join the team?"

"Well," said Flo. "That was never actually discussed." This seemed an odd question in an emergency.

Now Kim sounded disappointed, "There might be someone I can send."

* * *

Ed was on the stern of the boat, practicing his air guitar to a recorded collection of metal songs, while Shego was in the cabin taking a nap after she had already gotten her allotted amount of sun.

Shego dreamed of a pristine yard in front of her home.

Ed was placing plastic lawn ornaments in it. It was covered with flamingos. Ed asked her if she liked the new yard.

Shego stepped up to get a closer look at the decorations. She stepped lightly as always, but the birds still saw her coming. As a flock, they flew away. Upset, Shego hid her face in Ed's huge chest.

He held her close and soothed her with his deep voice.

"S'okay, Babe," he cooed. "Look."

A single plastic bird was left. One wing was missing from it. It looked up at her. "It's okay." It said with Kim Possible's voice, "No one's perfect, Shego. Please respond."

Shego opened her eyes.

"This is Global Justice sending a private message to Shego. Shego, please respond." It was the weather alert radio.

"Possible?" Shego was still half asleep.

"Yes, Shego. It's me." said the radio.

"Stay out of my dreams, Kimmie!" Shego growled sleepily.

"No dream, Shego." Kim said, "I have a message for you."

"Like how were talking over a radio that doesn't transmit?" Shego rubbed her eyes.

"You'd be surprised what Global Justice scientists can do, Shego." Standing in the lab, Kim gave Wade a happy wink. "You need to know that Go Tower has been attacked."

"Ah, come on, Princess!" Shego griped. "You can't expect me to jump every time Aviarius knocks on my brothers' door."

"Not him, Shego." Kim said firmly. "Drakken has taken Go Tower and your brothers' powers."

"No," Shego breathed softly.

"One of my best agents stumbled into the situation while on leave," Kim said with a tone that just hinted of 'I told you so.'

"Like I can trust this agent," said Shego reasonably, "or you."

Kim was quiet a moment. Shego started to think the annoyance had gone away.

"Her name's Flo Ming." Kim said firmly. "She plans to handle this alone if she has to."

Shego paused in thought. Hot anger rose inside. "What else do you know?" She immediately regretted asking.

"That she needs you there." Kim said diplomatically. "As soon as possible."

Shego walked out of the cabin as the anger spread to her limbs.

Ed was suddenly hit with twin green blasts while imitating Eddie Van Halen's 'Hot for Teacher' Solo. He was knocked overboard into the water.

Shego half-heartedly threw a lifeline over the stern and started the boat engine.

Ed was wet and confused, "Babe?" He saw the boat start up and swam for the tethered preserver. "Shego!" The boat took off with a jerk just as Ed got hold of the ring. "What did I do, Hon?" he yelled up at the boat. "What's wrong?" he called as he held on for his life. "Seriously!"


	10. You Can't Shine If You Don't Glow

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set twenty-plus years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

"Shego's on the move," said Wade. "We won't be able to talk to her, now that she's left the area I isolated for the satellite resonance." 

Kim took off the headset she'd been using, "You still rock, Wade."

Kim then re-opened the line that Flo was waiting on.

Flo's feet were starting to tire from standing at the pay phone.

Kim finally came back on the line. "Shego's on her way."

"Shego?" said Flo incredulously. She didn't know if that was good news or bad.

"As a member of Team Go, she has the right to act."

"Don't you mean 'former member', Ma'am?" Flo was beginning to lose her patience.

"There's a funny bit of wording in the Go Treaty," Kim explained. "It defines 'Team Go' as 'those people who possess the Go Team Glow'. That still includes Shego."

"For that matter," Kim continued, "It could have included you also, even before all this."

"Right now that includes Drakken and his girlfriend," Flo huffed. "So my only backup is a super villain."

"She's more than that, Flo," Kim chided. "Team Go is her family. I've seen her with them." Kim was firm, "This will work if you let it."

* * *

Ed managed to climb over the stern. He was thankful that the motor was completely inboard. 

Shego barely took her attention away from controlling the boat. "Don't pretend you weren't helping him," she yelled over the engine.

"Okay," said Ed as he half-collapsed on the deck. "Seriously, who was I helping?"

"Your dipwad cousin Drew!" she spat.

"What's he doing, now?" Ed said, annoyed.

"Attacking my family!"

"So he-" Ed went wide-eyed. "Seriously bogus!" He jumped to his feet, "He gave us this boat to get rid of us!"

"You think?" She said sarcastically as she doubled checked their position. Her tone softened a little, "You really didn't know?"

Ed held one hand up and put the other over his heart, "Seriously!"

* * *

Flo sat on the pier watching the traffic on Go Bay mill around Go Tower. The pier itself was full of pedestrian tourist traffic, due in part to the view. The hovercraft was still floating just off of Go Tower.

Flo wished she could see where her uncles had gone. Whether they were all right. She was surprised by her own willingness to think of them as her uncles. She'd only met them the day before. This 'new family' stuff was nerve-racking even without considering that now she was expected to avenge them. Without considering that her mother is a villain. A villain she had to trust on this mission.

It occurred to her that Motor Ed and Dr. Drakken are cousins. That would make - .

'No', thought Flo as she shook her head clear. Today, Drakken is the enemy and Shego is an ally. Everything else is for another day.

"Their going to kill someone," said some woman behind Flo.

Flo turned around to look.

A man next to the woman said, "Hopefully only themselves."

Flo followed where they were looking. A small motorboat was careening through the bay traffic, narrowly missing other watercraft. Flo could just make out a large mass of striped hair whipping behind the driver. It was heading for Go Tower.

Flo pushed off the pier, but before she struck the water, she allowed the pink glow to float her a few inches above the surface. She then aimed herself at the speeding boat like a skimming torpedo. All the while she prayed that she could not be observed from Go Tower.

* * *

In Go Tower was a room that had remained unused for the decades, since it's occupant had first left the team. The remaining members of Team Go saw that it remained just as it had been left. It was kept clean and dusted and straight. Each item was just where it should be, right down to the perfectly made bed waiting for it's rightful mistress to spend a night in slumber. That was until this day. 

Drakken and Bopper walked out of the green room without bothering to make the bed. They were still somewhat disheveled.

Drakken was grinning wildly, "My, that was more fun than I thought it would be!"

"That's because there were more of us both to have fun," Bopper squeezed one of his cheeks. "Drakkyyy!" she sing-songed cutely.


	11. The Pink and the Green

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set twenty-plus years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

As Flo Ming flew in closer, she saw that Shego and Ed were dressed in their usual attire, which seemed inappropriate for a boat ride. 

Flo made a somewhat rough landing on the deck of Shego's motorboat.

"Hey, Pinky," Ed greeted her.

"Hi," Flo gave Ed a stern look. At least neither he nor Shego had attacked her. Was she going to have to deal with silly nicknames from now on? Yet as her birth father, he deserved some civility.

Flo walked up to Shego at the wheel of the boat, "Got a plan yet?" Heaven help her, she almost ended with, 'Mom'. Her real Mom, back in Wisconsin wouldn't like that. Flo wasn't even sure how she felt about that. This was way too soon.

"Yeah," Shego turned to look at her, "Kill Drakken." Her eyes were dark and narrow.

"That may not be easy, since he and his girlfriend have powers now." said Flo.

"Did you see who has what?" Shego asked as the boat pulled up under Drakken's immense hovercraft.

"The girl's called Bopper," Flo took a seat. "She's got the blue power. I saw them both use the red power." Flo thought another moment. "I never saw either of them use the purple."

Shego nodded, "Shrinking isn't always that useful."

"Is that what it does?" Flo asked rhetorically.

"We need to sneak in there," Shego cut the motor.

"No problem," smiled Flo.

"Ed," Shego turned to her husband.

"I know," He rolled his eyes, "Stay with the car," he droned.

Shego smiled, "It's a boat, Ed."

"Whatever," he smiled back. "Seriously," he sat down in a huff.

"Ready?" asked Flo.

"Let's go," said Shego.

They held hands and disappeared in a pink halo.

Shego and Flo Ming reappeared inside Go Tower.

Shego looked around at her new surroundings, "That was different." Then she looked out the window and gauged her position in the building.

"This should be a store room," said Shego.

Instead it was decorated as a standard Go Team bedroom, all in pink.

"Uh," Flo shrugged. "It's my room."

"Okayy," said Shego. "Real nice."

"They saw me on the news." Flo suddenly realized that she didn't know what to call this woman. "It was set up before I ever got here."

"Fine," huffed Shego. "Can we get back to the task at hand?"

"Well," said Flo as she opened the closet, "I do have a surprise for Drakken, but you might like it more than he does."

Shego gaped as her daughter put on a pink and black Go jumpsuit.

"Shall we go get those jokers?" asked Flo once she'd finished dressing.

"We need to surprise them," said Shego.

"Oh," Flo took Shego's hand in hers, "We will." Flo started her pink glow around them, and then let it fade again.

"What's wrong?" asked Shego.

"Uh, Before we go," hesitated Flo, "Is there anything in particular you would like me to call you?"

"My name," she said condescendingly, " is Shego."

"Right," said Flo as they disappeared into a pink glow.

* * *

"Bopper!" yelled Drakken. "Get in here!" 

"The popcorn's almost ready, Drakky," she called back from the kitchen.

"Leave it!" He called excitedly. "You MUST see this!"

Ondrya walked to the grand room where Drakken was sitting in the purple chair, watching the giant screen. "Another home movie?" she asked.

"This one is priceless!" Drakken squealed.

He pressed a button on a remote next to him and the screen started to move again.

It showed a girl a few years younger than Bopper with pale green skin in a bathroom. She had a mass of curlers in her black hair; some sort of cream covered her face. She was wearing only a green towel. Something small and purple flashed out from behind the commode and rushed by the girl. Her towel was ripped away.

The girl, both angered and embarrassed, reflexively tried to cover strategic portions of herself with her own hands. At the same time, her hands began to glow green.

The girl yelped at the pain she had accidentally caused herself. Then, as her need for revenge overcame her need for modesty, she began to chase the camera operator out of the room with her outstretched hands glowing intensely.

Then Shego let out a howling growl and twin orbs of green energy destroyed the screen. A second later, Shego was leaping at Drakken.

Drakken, even in his surprise, noted that he had never seen her any angrier as he shrunk down. This allowed Shego to sail over him without connecting a strike.

Flo, despite the dim lighting in the room, saw the devices that Drakken and Bopper had used to steal the go powers. One 'Glow-Sapper' sat in each of the red chairs. Flo leaped onto the table and ran to get one of the devices.

Flo tried to stop short when the air in front of her became full of colored discs that threatened to slice her with sharp edges. She leaned back like a limbo dancer to avoid being struck. Regretfully, she went back too far and fell onto her buttocks. Her momentum then slid her off the table onto the floor between the red chairs.

"Drakky, It's the pink one!" yelled Bopper as she glowed red. Several red women then surrounded Shego.

"A girl?" yelled Drakken when he saw Flo's uniform.

Meanwhile, Shego and Bopper were exchanging blows. Each burning touch or devastating punch blocked in turn. Shego noted that Bopper's skill and form were nothing compared to hers, or even Possible's. Bopper was matching her not just because of her superior numbers, but also for another reason. She was young.

"You thought a guy would have a pink glow?" Flo asked incredulously as she stood up. She picked up one of the devices and began to strap it on.

"Oh, no you don't!" cried Drakken as red clones appeared around him. Team Drakken then rushed Flo straight on.

Flo had not gotten the wrist portion properly strapped on yet, so she teleported.

"Impressive," Drakken admitted. "Perhaps I could put up with a pink glow with that kind of ability," He strapped on the other device quickly and, unable to find Flo, trained it on Shego.

* * *

Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far; MrDrP, Gundum M, Jago Li Son Shiranui, Zoko, The Halfa Wannabe. I have found I **REALLY** love getting reviews. 

Rina: I now use your 'Mini-Shego' art as my Avatar at Club Shego Forums. Thanks!

Dr.P: Yeah, Chap 10's title is my fave too. It fit this story so well.

Gundum M: Yeah, Bopper is Sick and Drakken is Wrong.

I've never really written combat sequences before, I hope this one is a good start.

Oh, and how was the movie?

:-)


	12. General Ordnance

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set twenty-plus years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

Flo finished strapping on Drakken's device as she floated against the ceiling of the grand room. She saw Drakken put on the other device with practiced speed and aim it at Shego.

Bopper must have seen Drakken's intention. Her copies receded back into her, leaving the space between Shego and Drakken open.

Shego was just registering the change in Bopper's strategy when Drakken's beam struck her from behind. Shego's body shuddered and went limp as the energy was ripped away.

Flo saw green energy travel back along the beam toward Drakken. Flo didn't know how these devices worked, only that they did. She didn't want to take a chance on a strange reaction from crossing beams, so she trained her beam on Bopper.

Bopper convulsed as the beam struck and she too fell. Flo almost felt sorry for causing the girl pain, but her pity was not to be spent on those that had hurt her birth family. The transfer did not take long. As the new strength coursed through her Flo was not surprised to see Drakken throw green blasts up at her position.

Luckily his aim with the newly acquired power was lousy. Flo was thankful that increased strength -used carefully- should not have such a high learning curve.

Flo decided the easiest attack was to use the two powers she now had to the best complement. Started to glow blue and turned off the pink glow. She fell like a meteorite.

Flo tried to steer as close to Drakken as possible. She landed next to him as made a five-foot wide crater in the floor. The resulting shockwave knocked Drakken back and out.

Shego stirred as Flo drained Drakken of a glow, the purple one. Flo had hoped for red. They needed numbers on their side for a change.

Shego had just stood, when she was surrounded by Boppers again.

"Aren't we the broken record?" Shego commented.

Each Bopper spread a set of music discs in her hand like a fan, "I totally go with my strengths," said one. Several of them then swiped at Shego with the sharp edges.

The one closest to Flo turned around and threw her discs at Flo. Flo glowed purple and shrunk, making it easier to dodge the flying discs. She still narrowly avoided one that lodged in the floor next to her. It was from a band called 'Duran Duran'. Another one nearby was by the 'Sex Pistols'. Flo found it incredible that someone her age would be into such old, obscure music.

Flo aimed a beam at the huge, red, punked woman. When it struck, she shimmered away, but there was no transfer.

Shego was still holding her own against the three Boppers, even without her glowing hands. She blocked each disc-fan and countered with her clawed gloves and the occasional well-placed kick.

Flo began to shine with cascading stripes of pink, blue, and purple. At the fastest speed she could muster, shrinking as small as she could and pushing as hard as she could, Flo flew straight into the solar plexus of the only Bopper that wasn't completely red.

Bopper doubled over in extreme pain. The red girls disappeared.

"Not a bad move, kid," Shego managed a faint smile. Her breathing was heavy.

Flo smiled back as she returned to normal size and landed.

"Too bad she won't be able to show it to her posse," Drakken said as the two of him attacked both women at once with green glowing hands.

Each woman managed to take hold of Drakken's forearms, holding the lethal energy away.

"You know, Shego," Drakken said as he pushed closer to her face, "If you hadn't left me so long ago, you could be sharing in the spoils of my victory." He looked into her eyes, "Maybe you're on the wrong side."

Flo was surprised to hear that Shego and Drakken had some sort of history. Though there was obviously some bad blood, she became concerned that Drakken could manipulate Shego into following him.


	13. What He Did

Disclaimer: This is based on characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney.

* * *

Shego's response was to knee Drakken's groin. 

Drakken retreated from Shego in pain. "What no snappy comeback?" he groaned. His copy continued to grapple with Flo. "Where's that sharp sense of humor of yours, Shego?"

"You killed it," she growled. "After all you've put me and my family through, you actually expect me to _join _you again?" Shego advanced on him with her hands out like claws.

"What did I ever do to you?" Drakken stammered.

Shego paused angrily. She had had been running from the answer to that question for over twenty years. For decades, she had been denying they'd ever done it. "You clueless buffoon!" she bellowed.

Their existing relationship had become toast, literally overnight. The embarassment that followed had been unbearable.

Flo was surprised when the red Drakken that had been pushing green fire into her face faded away. She figured that Drakken must have lost his concentration. Flo realized that he must really be afraid of her.

Drakken was slowly retreating as Shego advanced on him more and more.

Shego was in a rage. "You --."

The most embarassing part of all had been that, actually, that night may have one of the most beautiful nights of her life. She had wanted it, but it had ruined so much of what she had then. Even now she wondered how she had ever thought to seek, much less find, such rapturous romance with a man that was so unattractive.

'It didn't happen', Shego had decided that morning after. Shego now thought it was probably better if he honestly didn't remember. It was just one less person that knew. Which could leave her alone with her secret. Even back then, they might have been able to go on as though it hadn't happened. Only one thing had prevented that. The thing that turned her two week vacation into a two year evasion, and then a twenty year denial.

Shego glanced at Flo. She could fight well. She was resourceful. She was a good kid.

Still, no one must ever know.

Shego grabbed Drakken by his collar and held him up against the wall.

Flo took advantage of the easy target and drained Drakken with the device she was still wearing.

As green energy flowed out of Drakken, Shego told him, "You always lose," through gritted teeth.

Flo then drained Drakken and Bopper each of the red glow and Shego removed the other 'Glow-Sapper' from Drakken.

* * *

I realize this is a short chapter. But this passage is the most revised portion of this entire story, so I separated it so that reviews on it can be specific. 

Please Review! I need the help!

Go ahead, get evil


	14. Go Crazy

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. Since this story is set twenty-plus years later, all the characters under twenty-five years of age are mine.

* * *

With Bopper and Drakken defeated, Flo found a working terminal and contacted Global Justice. Kim was on the screen a moment later.

"Go Tower is Secure," Flo announced gleefully.

"Glad to hear it," Kim smiled. "That look works on you."

Flo blushed as she realized that Kim was referring to the pink and black jumpsuit she was wearing. "Thank you."

"Need a clean up team?" Kim asked.

"You can send one?" Flo was surprised.

"If the right person asks," Kim smiled.

Flo looked again at her jumpsuit, "Like a member of Team Go?"

"Hold on a minute!" Shego yelled. "The second they get here," She walked up and pointed to the screen. "She," the green clad woman spat, "will have me arrested!"

Flo considered her situation. Her mentor, boss and friend was ready to send aid now. Her current teammate, frequent enemy, and 'mother' feared incarceration. She decided to change the subject. "Shego, we still have to find the rest of the team. I saw Bopper throw them into the bay. They could be hurt, or worse."

The main door was blown open and a voice yelled, "Go Team Go!"

Flo's uncles then ran into the room and took fighting stances. She thought they looked like white belt martial arts students trying to impress their friends.

"Where have you been!" asked Shego impatiently.

"In the Go Sub," said Wego.

"Planning our strategy," said his twin, jabbing a thumb toward Hego.

"Where's the enemy?" asked Hego.

"Over there," answered Flo, gesturing at the corner where Bopper and Drakken sat handcuffed.

"Excellent work, Team!" Hego called out. He was obviously speaking to Flo and Shego, but the others seemed eager to accept the praise as well, particularly Mego.

"That's some kid you've got there, Shego," said one of the twins.

Flo smiled nervously. This was the first time since Shego had arrived that anyone had acknowledged their relationship aloud.

Shego looked over at Flo a moment with a poker face and at Kim on the screen. Then she smiled back at Wego, "No one I'd like better to have with me in a fight." Shego stretched out a hand and grasped Flo's shoulder.

Flo realized that, from Shego, this was high praise indeed. She responded with "Thanks, Shego," and then, slowly and awkwardly, gave her a hug.

Shego was surprised. The older woman hesitated before embracing the girl.

A mere week before, neither of them would have expected to be able to share a moment like this even under the best of circumstances. They were both pleasantly surprised at how right it felt to hold one another, at least for now.

Drakken and Bopper watched incredulously.

Team Go moved in to make it a group hug.

Shego's response to this was to bark, "Back off," right in Hego's face.

In due course, Flo returned each 'Go Glow' to its rightful owner.

"Global Justice wants to pick these guys up," Flo told Hego once he had reclaimed his super strength.

Shego but in, "If their coming, I'm going!"

Hego stepped in front of Shego, blocking her path, "Sis, I know you've chosen the path of evil, but I also know that you've done some good." He looked over at Flo.

Flo stepped up, "You could have..." She choked. She swallowed and continued, "Given me up a lot sooner than you did."

Mego put an arm around Flo, "Then this kid wouldn't be here to brighten our day."

Hego said, "I think you can turn your life around if you want to..."

All of Team Go nodded at Shego.

"And that starts with being accountable for your actions." Hego finished.

Shego considered her options while looking over Team Go. Each of her brothers was looking at her expectantly. She spent an extra moment looking into Flamingo's hopeful face. Her daughter's hopeful face with moist, pleading eyes.

Shego decided she'd rather overcome a couple of policemen later than take on her family now. "Whatever," she sighed as she slumped down in the green chair.

Kim was there with a team within an hour. Motor Ed was apprehended on the boat and handcuffed. Shego was restrained with special cuffs that absorbed her energy blasts.

"I am sorry, Flo" Kim said. "But Shego and Ed are wanted around the world."

"It's all right, Kim," Flo smiled at the couple. "This way I'll know exactly where to visit my birth parents." Flo walked up and gave the couple a joint hug.

"Uh," said Ed as the embrace was released, "That's seriously sweet and all, Pinky, but-"

Shego started to fidget. She moved to kick Ed's shin, but he dodged his leg to one side.

"I ain't your pop," Ed finished.

Shego went into a visible panic.

Kim gasped.

Flo was perplexed when everyone looked at Dr. Drakken.

Drakken was digging something out of his ear with his little finger. This act was made even less graceful by his handcuffs. He suddenly realized that he was the focus of everyone's attention. "What?" Then he realized what Ed had just said. "Oh." He chuckled nervously.

Drakken extended a hand to Flo, "Pleased to meet you... Uh." He looked confused, "What's your name again?"

Shego went nuts. "NOOO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Even with the power dampening cuffs on, her hands were glowing weakly. "He's lying!" She lunged at Drakken, only to have each of Wego catch her by an arm. "Shut him up!" She kept on screaming. "Don't believe him!"

Shego scratched at her brothers, "Somebody stop him!" She kept screaming as they dragged her out of the room. "Somebody KILL him!"

"What's eating her?" asked Drakken.

Flo fainted into Kim's arms.

* * *

Flo awoke in a pink room. It was the one in Go Tower. She sat up and tried to remember... "Drakken?"

"You all right now, Flo?" Kim walked up to the bed from near the window. She seemed to be the only other person in the room.

"Considering... I suppose I am." Flo looked around, "How long was I out?"

"Maybe twenty minutes." Kim sat down on the bed, "It is understandable that you fainted."

"Yeah," Flo sulked somewhat.

"I was pretty shocked myself. I guess I should have checked the math."

"Why?"

"You were born soon after Shego left Dr. Drakken."

Flo digested that. "So, I'm the reason they split."

"I don't know," said Kim. "Drakken said he didn't know about you until today. He didn't connect it until Ed denied your paternity."

"Yeah, but Shego denied him." Flo blinked, "or did I imagine that?"

"No," Kim shook her head. "I don't think I've ever seen her like that before." After a moment Kim said, "I had never thought that they were lovers. From her reaction, I guess Shego preferred it that way."

"So, not only are my birth parents villains, they hate each other, too."

"Now, perhaps." Kim put an arm around her. "They were once almost inseparable. In fact, they were the team I battled with most in my amateur years."

"Figures," muttered Flo.

"Are you hungry?"

Flo thought a moment, "Maybe."

"The rest of Team Go is ordering fried chicken."

"Okay," Flo stood up. "Wait a minute! 'The _rest _of Team Go'?"

Kim smiled, "All the pink stuff? It turns out you were wrong when you told me that you being on the team 'wasn't actually discussed'. They thought they were being blunt."

"So they considered me a member-"

"From the moment you first glowed."

"Wow, maybe Drakken was right."

"About what?"

"He told his girlfriend that they were too trusting to consider me a member when they hadn't met me."

"Maybe, but you are worthy of that trust. Aren't you?"

"I guess so."

"Come on, that chicken is probably getting cold."

* * *

Barbara Ming opened her front door. Her daughter, Florence was standing there.

"Florie!" Barbara was surprised. "You should have told me you were coming back. Your father and I would have picked you up."

Flo just gave her mother a strong hug. "The agency dropped me off. I –" Flo suddenly started to cry.

Now that Flo was home, she could cry. She was comfortable there with her Mom.

"Come on." Barbara guided her daughter in and closed the door. "Sit down."

They sat together on the living room couch.

"Something happen in Go City?" Barbara asked calmly. She was concerned for her daughter these days and glad for her skills as a Psychologist just then.

"A lot actually," Flo wiped her eyes with tissue. "Dr. Drakken attacked the tower. I was left alone and the only person that could help was - " Flo swallowed, "Shego."

Barbara looked up at Flo carefully, "and she is...?"

"_Her_, Mom." Flo emphasized as clearly as she could.

"Oh," Barbara said softly. This did seem to be something that anyone would have trouble handling so soon.

After Flo related the highlights of her latest adventure to her Mom, Barbara said, "At least you got a chance to work _with_ them instead of against them."

"I still had to arrest them. Which was a little hard, but –" Flo paused.

"Even better, you put Drakken away," said Barbara. "_Him_, I've heard of." Barbara's eyes glazed a little. "I still remember being attacked by one of those growing toys while I was babysitt-."

Barbara stopped. Flo had started to sob harder.

"Florie? What's wrong?"

Flo managed to calm enough to speak again. "Remember when I said that 'he had a cousin that was worse'?" she asked through streaming tears.

"Yes," Barbara said carefully.

"That's Drakken!"

"So your blood family is a little.."

"That's not all." Flo watched as her mom settled to listen again. "I had just assumed that her husband –" Flo sobbed again. "But, I had the wrong cousin."

"Florie, what -?"

"_He_'s my -" Flo just buried her face in her Mom's shoulder.

As an astonished and somewhat embarrassed Barbara was comforting her daughter, Yo Ming walked in from the garden. There were still smudges of dirt on his Asian features.

He stopped when he saw the scene, "Is everything all right?"

Barbara gave her husband a comforting look and brought Flo's head up to face her.

Flo sniffed at her Mom. Her face was a mixture of shame and sadness.

"Sit down, Dear," Barbara told her husband as she gestured at the recliner. "Florie, I want you to tell your Father the name of your birth mother."

Flo looked at her Dad a moment, "Sh-Shego."

"Thank you, Florie," Mom said encouragingly. "Now, tell us the name of your birth father."

Flo closed her eyes a moment as tears flowed again. "Drakken."

Yo's eyes widened, "_Doctor _Drakken?"

Flo nodded.

Barbara held Flo a little closer, "She arrested him today."

Yo walked over to the couch and put an arm around Flo.

"Now, who are you real parents?" asked Barbara.

Flo looked at her. Slowly, a smile worked its way through the tears, "You guys."

"That's right, girl," Yo said happily. "Don't you ever forget it."

Flo reveled in their closeness. "Never" she breathed.

* * *

FIN

* * *

The KP moment that most inspired this story is when Shego says "ick" during "Mother's Day". I was trying to reconcile that attitude with the events in "Emotion Sickness".

Flo could easily be my favorite original fanfic character. That may be because my favorite KP character is her mother.


End file.
